


I'm Gay?

by peejito



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peejito/pseuds/peejito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midori catches Chiaki staring at her while changing after one of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new here lol and this was written like 5 days ago at 3am but i must rub my grubby lesbian hands all over everything

' _Takamine's adorable_ ,' Chiaki levels with herself, trying to find excuses as for why she once again finds herself watching her kouhai change back into her school uniform after one of their lives.

Midori's in the middle of sliding on her skirt, currently standing in just her bra and panties. _'She always wears mascot character underwear,_ ' Chiaki notes, tallying that up with her excuses, trying to fight the flush on her cheeks and the warmth spreading across her chest at the thought of Midori wearing a new pair of underwear - made of silky fabric to match the softness of her skin, trimmed with red lace because maybe--

'Morisawa-senpai, could you please stop staring at me?'

Chiaki startles, unable to stop her face from turning same colour as the lace she had just imagined Midori wearing. Completely caught in the act she stutters out a quick: 'a-apologies Takamine! I was just checking to see if you were still in good shape! A hero can never go lax in their duties just because they're tired! Hahaha!' before near frantically turning around and trying to seem as close to normal as possible, not wanting Midori to think that maybe Taichou was a complete pervert and watched girls as they changed - she tries to convince herself that this isn't what she was actually doing, because that's not what a hero would do when a cute unsuspecting girl changes in front of them! No, they'd turn around and avert their gaze no matter how much they loved looking at their pretty eyes and soft lips and messy hair and--

Chiaki has to physically shake her head to derail her thoughts off of Midori to resume changing, has barely gotten her shirt over her shoulders when she hears Midori speak again in her usual deadpan I-would-rather-be-anywhere-else tone, 'You should be more honest with your feelings, really this is such a pain.'

Chiaki is about to ask what she means, about to say a hero is always honest with their feelings, when suddenly her face is tilted to the side and Midori's lips are pressed against hers. She honestly has no idea what to do, never having been in this situation before, begins wracking her brain for any situation in the shows she lives off of that could be of help. When she doesn't respond fast enough Midori begins to back off, mind immediately jumping to thoughts of _rejection_ and _of course she doesn't actually think of you like that_ and _ugh I want to die_ . 'Sorry...' she gets out, not wanting to meet Chiaki's eyes anymore, never wanting to meet them again, convinced she's ruined everything and will have to drop out or die or _something_ to correct this mistake.

'N-not at all Takamine!' Chiaki's voice is too loud, she knows this from how Midori flinches but she has absolutely no control over herself right now, energy surging through her with no idea how or where to direct it, 'it's only natural for a hero to-'

She never gets to finish that sentence, Midori deciding that her voice and whatever oncoming message about what a hero does were too annoying to let continue, that whatever she would say was consent to the kisses Midori was currently pressing against inexperienced lips - as if she had much experience of her own outside of practising with other girls in her year.

Chiaki wasn't particularly a fast learner, wasn't graceful at all in her attempts to kiss back, but her enthusiasm couldn't be contested. Lips pressing back against Midori's in a desperate attempt to play the cool upperclassman, as if she had anything to teach Midori in this setting, as if it weren't very obviously Midori setting the stage and writing the script for this scene.

Midori's wandering hands quickly brought attention to how different their states of dress were, made Chiaki flush at how exposed she was to those curious fingers trailing down her toned stomach, bunching up the fabric of her skirt and grazing up her thighs, raising her skin into goosebumps and leaving her to shiver in their wake. Chiaki's own trembling hands were buried into Midori's cardigan, soft squeaks of surprise and pleasure continued to be pressed into her lips with every new part of skin explored. Chiaki desperately wanted to touch Midori in return but had no idea how or if Midori even wanted to be touched, she wasn't a particularly open girl to begin with and Chiaki really didn't want to step over a line and have this affection be pulled away from her when she'd always wanted to be touched and spoiled like this.  
It's when Midori's fingers slip under her skirt and rub over her panties that she finally breaks away, covers her mouth with a hand to try and not make any loud noises, afraid that she might startle Midori and lose her perfect fingers or that it would signal anyone around them to what they were doing as if it weren't already obvious. Midori's watching her face for her reactions, trying to gauge what feels good and where she likes it the most, and Chiaki isn't sure what to do under this level of scrutiny - hopes she looks good, lives up to whatever expectations Takamine may have had about this situation, prays that maybe if she does this right she might get to see this side of Takamine again - maybe in the red lingerie she'd imagined.

Her breath catches and shudders around a moan, whines lying underneath every exhale she makes as Midori rubs her clit through the fabric, fingers beginning to dip underneath her panties and explore her folds, feel how soaked she is from such basic touching. Midori slips a finger inside of her, accidentally rubs her palm against her clit again as she does, and Chiaki can't help how loud she gets at that; has to push her fingers into Midori's shoulders to hold onto something solid, lips and tongue still tingling from the feeling of Midori's, aching to seek them out again but unsure if she has enough control of herself to do anything other than try to keep herself upright.  
Midori's curling her finger around experimentally, breath coming out softly as she reaches underneath her own skirt to touch herself, every reaction she gets out of Chiaki furthering her own need to come, sure that when she goes to sleep that night she's going to be haunted by the sounds the other girl is making and the way her pussy feels around her fingers, will wonder how she'd feel around her tongue and grinding against her face.

Chiaki's sure she's not going to last long when Midori adds a second finger, is barely paying any attention to her surroundings now as she cants her hips into her underclassman's hand, desperately seeking every ounce of pleasure she can get. It's a simple rub against her clit paired with just the right angle that sets her over the edge, has her legs lock and tremble and almost lose her balance -  forces her to lean on Midori a little to stop her from completely tipping over, accidentally shoving Midori's hand a little harder against herself and causing her to come too, panting into Chiaki's hair.

Chiaki slowly slides down to her knees once Midori removes her hand, unable to carry her weight and unwilling to force Midori to either, ends up with a better view up Midori's skirt. Being able to see just how she affected her makes Chiaki twitch from another aftershock, makes her want to repay Midori next time, see how much cuter the younger girl would be without any panties at all.

Her train of thought is interrupted however by Midori bringing her hand up to her face - 'the one she-- me-- with and--' Chiaki thinks, still flustered by the thought of what had just happened - before sucking on her fingers, a sensual sigh escaping around them at the taste, eyes fluttering slightly at how much she enjoys it

'I'm so fucked.' Chiaki practically squawks at herself internally.  
She literally is.


End file.
